


Sun and the Moon

by jaavs



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaavs/pseuds/jaavs
Summary: Falling in love was easy, it was the letting go that was hard.The one where Harry may have been the one that got away.





	Sun and the Moon

Chapter 1

My name is Alaia Jameel Grayson, a name that often stays muddled in people’s mouths because they couldn’t quite figure out how exactly the names had come to belong to one person. It was always the Grayson that struck them, a name that didn’t quite fit in with the rest of it. My mother said it was because I was her child alone, but secretly, I think it must have been because no one quite believed I was her daughter. I didn’t blame them, if anything, everything about me was a contrast against my mother, where she was all light skin, light hair, light eyes, I was all bronzed skin, dark eyes, and raven coloured hair. 

Everyone says it must have been my no-good father who left me with an unfortunate name, and an unfortunate face, but mother always said I’d grow into it one day. I wasn’t quite sure what “it” was, but I hope she was right because it was getting really tiring living in a town where the only thing anyone was ever able to talk about was my skin. 

"Did you see how 'tanned' Alice's daughter has gotten. Good lord, you'd think she'd know better than to let her stay out in the sun too long", followed mostly by "Poor Alice, bet she's regretting running away with that awful, awful wild man" 

It used to rile me up, have me grinding my molars to stop from yelling, but eventually it became so normal, that I didn't even flinch when my skin was mentioned or when the man that was supposed to be my father was mentioned. It always did remind me of the saying 'things get better with time", because it wasn't that things were getting better, it just meant that you get used to things over time, so they don't hurt as much. 

There was only ever one person who really made me feel like i belonged,made me feel that this town I was in was just as much mine as it was everyone else's. I met Aiden Styles on the first day of preschool, when mother dropped me off I cried, and begged and yelled to no avail. My tear-streaked face and untamed hair just made things harder for my mother , with more and more mothers gathering around, shaking their heads and silently disapproving. 

“It must be her father’s temper, Alice. I’m telling you, I know his kind, next thing you know, she'll be up and outta here just like her father” One disapproving mother pointed out to my mother, who just stood there with a forceful smile and a strong grip on my shoulder. I never said a word after, just hugged my mother goodbye. When she left, it seemed by tears couldn’t be contained because they just kept pouring, and pouring until I felt a little pat on my hair.

“It’s okay, don’t cry” A boy with shaggy brown hair stated, which made me cry even more and it seemed once I started wailing in class, I couldn’t stop. “it’s ok, I cried a lot when I came too, but I never cry anymore and I been here a whole week” He exclaimed, with hands on his hips and a proud expression on his face. 

“My mama says if you cry lots, your eyes will fall out” Another voice joined in, this time a boy with hair almost as unruly as mine, but as rich as the chocolate my mama always brought from the store. His hair, despite the little springing curls, and a glossy shine had nothing on the eyes. A little like the leaves when spring was around the corner. 

“That’s not true!" I yelled, tears long forgotten with a new determination to prove that I was smarter than him "Your mama is lying, my mama said if I need to cry I should cry!”. 

“My mama is not a liar! Your mama is the liar, she shouldn’t tell people to cry” He huffed, his arms folding against his chest as a display of his anger and mouth twisted in an irritated manner.

“Harry, what did your mama say about being nice to girl” The first boy responded, his eyes narrowing and his face seemed to be attempting to take on a serious expression but failing miserably as a smile made it's way on his face. 

“But she started it! She called mama a liar Aiden!” 

“What in the lord’s name is going on here!” Ms. Elizabeth, who everyone called Ms. Beth marched over, hands on her hips, with an impatient look clear on her face. “Why, Alia" which came out sounding more like 'Alee-a' "look at your face, you look all dirty and messy for heavens sake” 

“My name is not Alia Ms. Beth, its Alaia, A-L-A-I-A “ I mumbled, 

“Yes, well. My mistake. I suppose we'll just have to call you Grayson as to not confuse the other children. Your mother should've changed your name the minute your father left. But you carry along now, get seated so I can get on with the class.” It seemed just like everyone else in town, Ms. Beth was much more comfortable with calling me a name that rolled of their tongue with ease. That’s when I officially, in the eye of all the students, became Grayson. My mother’s maiden name had become my first name and my first and middle name entirely forgotten. 

Aiden and I became inseparable, but it seemed wherever he went, Harry was likely to be found there as well. Where Aiden took my side, and was nice to me, shared his toys and cookies, Harry was the opposite. Harry was always a little grumpy, always trying to get into a fight with either me or another kid from class with Aiden always trying to be the peacemaker. He went from being sarcastic to just being angry at everything and everyone in his path. He became quieter as months passed into years, and it seemed that no matter what anyone did, Harry found it irritating and often left in a huff and no one could ever find out where he wandered off to. 

I fell in love with Aiden summer of August 2010, the year we were supposed to be entering Saguaro High School, in Scottsdale Arizona. It was any other day, he was laying on the grass, lost in thought. He had turned his head when he heard the scuffle of my shoes, and just lifted one side of his mouth up., a ghost of a smile playing there until a lazy but relaxed smile finally took over his face. And all I could think was ‘God, I never want you to smile at anyone else like that’ and that was that. Nothing drastic, it was just the charge of the air between us that had me sucking in my breath and hoping that all his thoughts consisted solely of me and only me.

However, it was cut short, when Harry lifted his head from behind Aiden and it was all forgotten. . He glanced between us, and went back to laying down and a couple of minutes later, stated he was too tired and was headed home. Aiden and I naturally followed suit, going our separate ways but all I could think about was those eyes that were the shade of the moon and hair that may have matched the color on Harry's head but was so different. Where Harry's was all messy curls, Aiden's was all smooth and looked almost to perfect to touch . 

On the last day of summer, the day of the annual fireworks display, Aiden called.

"Harry is sick" was all he said, in a a little muffled and breathless voice.

"What do you mean? Is he okay? Are you okay?" 

"yeah, yeah. No, I'm fine. He's fine. I mean I know how much you wanted to see the fireworks and Harry said he can't make it so I didn't know if you wanted to go with me" 

"Just the two of us?" 

"Well, I mean I could ask my mum to come around but I know how you've been dying to go alone with me" 

"What? What do you mean? Why would you even say that?" My voice sounded unnaturally high, and a little too panicked. I held my breath, my heart pounding, thinking this was it, he knows I've been in love with him forever.

"I'm just joking, Grayson. Sheesh, you're acting like that's the absurd thing you've ever heard" Was it just me, or did he sound a little hurt, but he couldn't be. No, there was no way. 

"I..Um. I'm fine with going together. I mean, not together together but like you and me, as friends. Obviously" Real smooth, Alaia. I busied myself, organizing my clothes for the first day, fluffing the pillow. Anything to stop myself from making a bigger fool of myself and saying something even dumber. 

" Okay. If you're sure? I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Mhm. See you then" I slammed the phone, and fell face down on the mattress. Oh world, you should just swallow me whole, then I won't say dumb things and I won't have dumb feelings. I allowed myself 15 minutes of pitying, and when 7:20 pm rolled around, everything became chaotic. The clothes I had spent so much time organizing came tumbling down, whilst I tried on outfit after outfit. Why was it that when I needed to look good, there was never anything good enough. I finally found a plain white t-shirt, and jeans and trainers. This was not a date, why should I bother looking different than every other day. But that still didn't stop me from smearing on two extra coats of mascara, putting on lipgloss and a little bit of blush. You know, just in case, if I do blush around him, he probably won't even notice

I heard his engine at 8:30pm. How those extra 30 minutes passed by, I don't want to think about it with me fretting over every little thing. My thoughts going from whether he had cancelled on me, or if he found out I liked him and now didn't want to go with me. 

“Thought you were gonna cancel on me, Grayson” his voice a little rough, as if it hadn’t used it in a while so it was a little scratchy spoke up as I pulled open the passenger door.. 

“Yes, well you're late." "Sorry, sorry. I know. I just got held up... with some stuff" I eyed the car, and just when I was about to look away, two cups caught my eye. Of course. The stuff that held him back was coffee but I mean who could stay mad at the love of their life for bringing them coffee. "Oh? Is Harry okay?" "huh? Oh yeah, he's fine, just peachy, you know how he is. An absolute darling like always" "Harry and darling? Please, he;s probably complaining about everything, and being bratty" "Heeeey" He defensively spoke, his mouth pouting ever so slightly, as he handed me the coffee. His fingers just subtly touching my own, and I swear I could feel heat of it all the way to my toes. "God, I hate when you do that. You sound just like Harry" "Yeah well, he is my cousin so I mean" "Hmpf. I will forever be appalled at the fact that the two of you are even related" "What do you mean, we look almost exactly alike, we could totally pass as twins" " No, you really couldn't. I mean your hair is straight, and it's never messy unlike a certain someone. And your eyes are a really pale blue, almost like the moon" "Noticing my eyes, have you now?" "Ugh, shut up, you wish" I turned my gaze towards the window, my cheeks heating up. If I was as pale as my mother, I'm sure I would've resembled a tomato by now. We didn't say a word the rest of the ride, he seemed too lost in his thoughts and I was the same. 

The day passed on, the sun started to set, weather started to get a little chilly and whilst the chaos went on around us, all I could smell was him, everywhere and I never wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Grayson… I have to tell you something” 

“Hm?” 

“Harry's not actually sick” My eyes opened just a sliver, enough to make out his face amongst the little fairy lights hanging off of all the trees. 

“Oh…? Is he mad at you”? 

“No” He shook his head to emphasize his point “I told him not to come”

“Ugh what did he do now? I swear if he’s done something – “ 

“He's actually doing me a favour, I asked him to stay back" This had my attention, the festival was Harry's favourite time of the year. It was the only time he stayed with us rather than wandering off. 

“And he agreed? Wow, who knew our little Harry would be so obedient” This got a smile out of him, his teeth just barely visible. It was my favourite smile, the one where he didn't want to smile but he couldn't help it. 

“I hope he never hears you say that, because thats it Grayson. You'll have to start praying for mercy“ 

“I am not scared of Harry” 

"I know, I know you're not scared of anything" 

"That is not true, you know I'm terrified of spiders. But if Harry every heard that, he'd probably leave a spider on my bed"

"Ok, Ok. I feel like all we've been talking about is Harry, let's...not" 

"Ok. What did you want to talk about" 

"Us"

"Us? What do you mean"

" Come on, Grayson. Don't make me spell it out" 

"Huh?"

"God, you drive me crazy" 

"Well, If I knew what you were talking about, maybe I would know how to make you less crazy but you're being all confusing and -" 

"I think we should date" 

"What?" 

"I really can't be repeating myself, I'm embarrassed as it is" His face was flushed, his ears almost the colour of the red scarf he had tied around his neck. 

"I -Sorry. god, you're just spring this on me all of a -" My voice seemed too high pitched, too panicked. God, I feel like I just ran a marathon, is it hot in here? 

“I like you. Like a lot. and I think we shouldn't remain friends anymore” 

"You don't want to be my friend?" 

"Grayson, it kills me to be your friend. I want so much more, I want to hold your hand, and I want to se you everyday without coming up with useless excuses. I want to be able to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend. I want so much more" 

"I -" Oh no. Tears were pooling up, if I was in a movie I would not be crying. Why did he have to say things that make my heart feel like it's going to come out of my chest"

"Are you crying? Omg, please don't cry. I didn't mean to surprise you, I thought you liked me too, oh god. Grayson, please" 

"I'm not crying -" I hiccuped, I was totally lying. I was bawling, but I couldn't help it, it was so sweet and the moment I have been dreaming of, except in those dreams he asked me to marry him but I mean we'll get there. "God, you have no idea how much I like you" 

He let out a deep breath.

"God, the one and only time you're crying in public since kindergarten, and it's because of me. You almost took 10 years of my life Grayson" 

"heh. Sorry, I just I like you too, did I already say that? Because I do. Really like you, that is" 

"I know."

"Ok, well you should tell me you like me too then"

"I like you" 

"Ok. good, so now what?" 

"Now? uh, this" He leaned over just slightly, his head a little angled and I closed my eyes as his lips descended onto mine and I think I may have seen heaven. 


End file.
